The general objective of this project is to upgrade and expand cagewash support services for laboratory animals housed in the Health Sciences Center facility in the Division of Laboratory Animal Resources at Stony Brook University (SBU). The institution has both short term and long term goals to improve animal care and services to support the research program. 35 basic and clinically applied laboratories, who conduct research in gene identification, mapping, analysis and regulation; bacterial and viral receptor regulation; targeted gene therapy; infectious disease pathogenesis; oncology; cerebral amyloid angiopathy; vaccine development; and membrane transport, currently house animals within the Health Sciences Center facility. The dramatic increase in pathogen free rodent populations drives the need for additional cagewashing equipment (tunnel washer) to maintain animal care sanitation protocols. An existing 18 year old rack washer is failing and needs replacement. A new supplemental HVAC system is required to support the new equipment to maintain AAALAC standards. Expansion of the cage washing support area will improve work flow, reduce animal related costs and safeguard animal care staff from occupational related injury. The grant will purchase a tunnel washer, rack washer and a supplemental HVAC system. Renovations in existing cage wash support area is required for equipment and HVAC installation. New equipment and expansion of the cage wash support area is essential to meet the dramatic programmatic need to support expanding pathogen free rodent populations, maintain healthy large animal colonies and reduce occupational health risks for animal care personnel through upgrade of existing facilities.